Merry Booshmas To All, And To All A Goodnight!
by ultra-electrogirl
Summary: ‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, two people were talking, in tones not to rouse, their landlord and friend, who was asleep with care, in hopes that St. Nicolas soon would be there.’ my xmas attempt at writing fluff
1. Christmas Eve

_Dedication – to anyone who has amazing friends and family to spend Christmas with. Also, double-y dedicated to anyone who's dedicated to fanfiction enough that they go on it on Christmas day_

_A/N - Okay, long story short, I don't like writing fluff, well, I like it, I just can't do it. I'm better at writing angst but its xmas and Boosh deserve at least a few fluffy days a year. So here's me Boosh xmas fic I hope its good enough! Please R&R_

_Disclaimer – not mine… unfortunately. Neither is the poem the night before Christmas,. Which was the storyline for my fic._

**

* * *

**

_**'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,  
two people were talking, in tones not to rouse,  
their landlord and friend, who was asleep with care,  
in hopes that St. Nicolas soon would be there.'**_

"Howard?"  
"Yeah, Vince?"  
"What do you think Santa'll bring me?"  
"I honestly don't know, Vince."

**_'The clock chimed midnight, startling the pair,  
and they felt sure they heard something fly through the air,  
Vince held Howard's hand, in excitement and fright,  
thinking maybe St. Nicolas was here tonight.'_**

"What was that? Is he here?"  
"Vince, you're old enough to know that Santa doesn't really exist."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"You knew that… right?"  
"NO!"

**_'Upon the roof, there was a smash and a sigh,  
as the sleigh and the reindeer fell out of the sky,  
St. Nick got out, and grabbed his sack,  
remembering the time he fixed Christmas for Jack.'_**

"Oh…my…God! That has to be Santa… right? Is it Santa?"  
"Vince, he doesn't leave presents if you're not asleep in bed. Go, go, go."

**_'Vince scurried and scrambled to his room,  
and shut his eyes before seeing the moon,  
the moon that needed glasses, to affect his sight,  
but could easily see that Christmas would turn out right'_**

Vince could hear the noises from the next room, as Father Christmas put the presents under the tree. His big blue eyes opened, in spite of themselves and glanced over at Howard's bed. Howard's small brown eyes were staring right back at Vince. He winked as they heard Santa leaving the next room

**_'He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
and away they all flew like the down of a thistle,  
but I heard him exclaim, when he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"'_**


	2. Christmas Day

_Dedication – to anyone who had a nice time this xmas._

_A/N - Okay, long story short, I don't like writing fluff, well, I like it, I just can't do it. I'm better at writing angst but its xmas and Boosh deserve at least a few fluffy days a year. So here's me Boosh xmas fic I hope its good enough! Please R&R_

_Disclaimer – not mine… unfortunately. Neither is the poem Christmas with you,. Which was the storyline for this chapter._

* * *

**_This Christmas I am not alone_**

Vince was ripping presents open as if it was his last ever Christmas. His heart sank as he tore open the last of the three-hundred-and-two presents. So far he had got skinny jeans, necklaces, CDs, DVDs, his own guitar, many clothes, many shoes, and stuff to customise them with… but not one of the presents were from Howard.

**_This Christmas I have somebody to hold_**

Howard only had 5 presents this year, one from Naboo, one from Bollo, one from his Mum, one from his Dad, and one from Vince. Vince had got him a Hawaiian shirt, but it was black and silver. Howard could tell how much pain Vince would've had to go through to pick that up off the rack, and risk his reputation by taking it to the pay-desk.

**_This Christmas doesn't feel like last Christmas_**

This Christmas, Naboo cooked Christmas dinner. It was better than last year by a mile. Bollo cooked last year's and it was significantly burnt. But this year the turkey was roasted to perfection and the sprouts even tasted nice.

**_This Christmas is when I came alive_**

It was nine o'clock at night before Howard gave Vince his present. It was the new Nicky Clarke hair straighteners, the ones Vince had wanted since they came out, 5 months ago, but hadn't the money to buy. They were bright red with sparkly black stars on the metal plates.

**_Last Christmas I was sad and lonely with nobody to hold_**

Vince couldn't speak when he opened the box. He was completely gob-smacked as he looked at Howard. He didn't know what to do, so he did what his imagination was screaming at him to do. He kissed him.

**_This Christmas was better because I had you._**


End file.
